


Pesadilla

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light-kun no puede creer que al fin lo he descubierto. Esto no es un sueño, es una pesadilla, pero pronto se puede convertir en la triste realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesadilla

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El anime es logro de MadHouse.
> 
> Advertencias: Este fic contiene escenas algo fuertes y explícitas yaoi. Si no te gusta este tipo de fics, por favor no leas. Quedas avisado. Creo que este fic no tiene mucho sentido pero espero les guste.

¿Cómo comenzó todo? Él no supo en que momento todo tomo un revés inevitable. La luz de la luna le daba un toque de misterio, uno mayor al que siempre lo envolvía. No supo cómo, pero esta vez no pudo reprimir sus impulsos.

Lo tiró con violencia sobre el gran sillón rojo que estaba detrás de él. Con rapidez tomó prisionera su boca, con la mano acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel pálida bajo su ropa. Hacía cada vez más presión para intensificar el beso. Se separaron cuando el aire les faltaba.

Sus miradas se encontraron en un segundo, estaban llenas de pasión. El castaño volvió a besar al pelinegro, Ryuzaki empujó a Light hacia atrás, y ahora con avidez él estaba arriba. Con fuerza arrancó la camisa de Yagami, desgarrándola a su paso y todos los botones salieron volando.

Eso no importó en lo más mínimo, lamía cada parte del pecho desnudo de Light, dejando un rastro húmedo al pasar la lengua. Ahora fue directo a su cuello, besaba con lujuria. Gemidos ahogados salían de la garganta de su principal sospechoso, eso lo excitaba más.

Mandaron todo al diablo, Kira se podría pudrir en el infierno en ese mismo momento. Ahora sólo importaban ellos, dos enemigos a muerte, el detective y su principal sospechoso, que hasta en esos momentos luchaban por ver quién era el mejor. Jamás se volverá a repetir esa ocasión, así que decidieron aprovecharla al máximo. Mientras los rayos lunares siguieran brindando la tenue iluminación de la habitación, todo ese enfermo juego seguiría, no importando si el fin del mundo llegara en ese instante.

El beso se intensificó más. Light trataba de parar ese violento beso, pero Ryuzaki no quería. Ahora ese contacto tenía un sabor metálico, el líquido carmesí empezó a salir de su boca. Se separaron, sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas, Light miraba con horror como los labios de L estaban manchados de sangre.

El pelinegro sonrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho, le sonreía a Light. Se relamió los labios con lentitud, disfrutando el sabor amargo de la sangre. Acercó su rostro al de Light, con su lengua limpió el hilo de saliva y sangre que caía desde la comisura de los labios. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Lo miró directo a los ojos, ahora si que Light estaba confundido.

Con un tono de voz bajo, no muy característico de L, le susurró algo que dejó a Light Yagami totalmente helado, algo que lo en shock.

-Tengo las pruebas que demuestran que tú eres Kira.- Lo dijo pausadamente, Light abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. –Se el modo en que matas. Te he descubierto, he ganado.

L se levantó rápido, tomó un sobre color amarillo que estaba en una mesita cercana y se lo mostró a Light. El castaño se sentó y confundido no pudo sino pronunciar palabras pausadamente.

-¿Pero… cómo?

-Eso no importa, Light-kun. Sólo interesa que te he atrapado.

Abrió el sobre que sostenía con la punta de los dedos. Con la mano derecha, exactamente con la punta del pulgar y el índice, sacó una libreta normal, con la cubierta negra. Un simple cuaderno.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del autoproclamado Dios, aguantaba las ganas de reírse. Se levantó del sillón, caminó directo hacia L. Ciertamente tenía todo calculado, tenía a un L acorralado. Pronto dejaría de existir.

El castaño al estar frente a Ryuzaki lo abrazó, todo el lugar fue embargado de un silencio sepulcral. La respiración de Light era normal, algo raro para alguien que ha sido descubierto.

-No, L. todo lo tenía planeado. Antes de que me mandes a la cárcel y me sentencien, tú morirás. Como un vil hereje bastardo que levanta las armas contra su Dios.- Le decía cerca del oído, el pelinegro sólo dio un pequeño suspiro y deshizo el abrazo, no mostraba ninguna emoción.

-Ciertamente, Light, yo también lo tenía todo planeado. A mi la justicia ni me va ni me viene, se podría decir que me da igual lo que pase. Rompo las reglas si es necesario para lograr mi objetivo. Y el objetivo que me fijé desde que Kira apareció fue mandarlo directo a la muerte, no importaba cómo, lo haría. Ahora que tengo esa oportunidad, lo haré, lo mataré de la misma forma en que él lo hacía. Te mataré en este mismo instante. Eso no lo tenías previsto, ¿eh?

Y L le mostró la libreta abierta en una página cualquiera. En esa hoja, Light pudo apreciar que Ryuzaki había escrito un nombre en la libreta: _Light Yagami_. Y unas palabras estaban escritas debajo del nombre, Light contuvo la respiración al leerlas: "Muere de un infarto al corazón a las dos de la madrugada"

Fijó la vista en el gran reloj que estaba colgado el la pared. Eran exactamente las dos de la madrugada. Empezó a sentir un gran dolor en el corazón, su respiración estaba agitada y cayó al suelo. L se arrodilló cerca de él. Le tomó la barbilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Dime, Light Yagami, ¿cómo se siente morir así? Has perdido. Creo que te veré en el infierno.

-"Maldito"- Y fue lo último que pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Light-Kun. Light-kun.

Su nombre se oía con menos volumen al pasar los segundos. Se oía distante. De repente, esas palabras eran pronunciadas con mayor volumen.

Abrió los ojos.

Ryuzaki estaba sentado a un lado suyo, halaba la cadena suavemente. Light aún recargado en la silla, movió la cabeza y observó directo a los ojos al pelinegro.

-¿Estás bien, Light-kun?- Preguntó, dando una lamida a la paleta de fresa que sostenía con la punta de sus dedos.

-Sí. Creo que me quedé dormido. "y tuve una pesadilla de lo más raro. Fue producto de quedarme despierto más de veinte horas sin descanso."- Pensó esto último. Se estiró un poco en la silla en la que estaba sentado y regresó a su labor en la computadora.

-Eso creí. Pero descuida, pronto atraparemos a Kira, y lo mandaremos directo al patíbulo.- Le dijo L, con la misma voz sin emociones de siempre.

-Sí.

Y el silencio reinó el lugar de nuevo. Light estaba seguro de que él no era Kira. Luchaba hasta el cansancio para comprobar su inocencia. Sólo esperaba que su pesadilla no se volviera realidad.


End file.
